Miser Vices plumbum ut Miser Eventus
by EvilShrew
Summary: A story of unfortunate events. Each chapter links to the next, and shows how a simple yuri kiss can esculate into something big. Expect the common risque humor.


Author Notes: Woo! I wrote the first chapter. I like the start, but I'm kinda disapointed with how the end turned out. I hope you enjoy it, though! For those ecchi fans out there, yes, there will be partial nudity soon. Don't worry XD.  
Special Thanks to: Meep, who beta'd this chapter a while ago. Thanks!

**Chapter 1 - Love is totally like colouring, except you actually have to put effort into it. Wait, then it's nothing like colouring at all, is it!? - **_**By Makie.**_

The clock chimed for it's final time, and all around Mahora Academy, girls, eager to get back to their rooms, set off from class. The silence which had been upon the peaceful academy only moments before had been broken with the buzz of students, chatting and running around. The crunch of foot on stone didn't mask the gossiping of a certain pair, who had just exited from their classroom; 2-C.

"Ayaka~," trilled the bubbly pink haired Makie, who was attempting to keep up with her friends' large and confident strides. "Did you hear what happened in class today?" A moment of furious walking went by. "Well, did you!?"  
Ayaka stopped, sharply, causing poor Makie to crash straight into her back. Ayaka's radiant, blonde hair flew in all directions from the collision, and the class-rep turned to face the grunting Makie.  
"What goes on between that... That... Idiotic Asuna and Negi does not bother me in the slightest!" A look of sheer annoyance spread across Ayaka's face, and she turned gracefully and set off striding down the corridor. "B-but!" cried Makie, setting off in a jog to keep up with her room-mate.

"Makie! I said I don't want to know! It's not as if I really care what my darling Negi does with that witch," her defiance was clear in her voice, "And more importantly why they're sharing a room! I mean, as if that bothers me!? It's obvious the Dean is too old to realize that Asuna will just corrupt Negi's mind!"  
Makie, who was obviously finding the whole situation rather frustrating, decided to choose her moment to speak up.  
"This is nothing to do with Negi and Asuna! It's Konoka and Setsuna!" Ayaka stopped. The girls around them continued to walk, despite the roadblock that was Makie and Ayaka.  
Ayaka, who was clearly thinking the two through her head, came to her conclusion and carried on walking. "It's none of my business," she said nonchalantly. "As class-rep it is my duty to let the gir-"  
"No! Didn't you hear! They're _totally _an item!" Makie grinned at the back of Ayaka's head. Ayaka, who was now interested in the subject, turned her head and looked at Makie. "They're an item, you say?"  
"An ITEM!?" Makie turned to find herself face-to-face with a grinning red-head (… Literally), Asakura.  
"Come on, Maki-chan, spread all the gossip!". Makie beamed at Asakura's response. "Sure! If you want, I can take you to where I saw them '_doing the deed'_."  
"Doing the deed!? As in, THE deed?"  
It was a mutual reponse from both Ayaka and Asakura. "That's kinda... hm... I mean, yeah, I don't have anything against two girls liking each other, but..." Asakura thought for a moment. "Isn't it kinda inappropriate to just... do something like _that_ in public?"  
"I say, have some decency," replied Ayaka. Makie was now rather puzzled.  
"W-wait...? Do you mean that there's something wrong with kissing?" An awkward silence spread over the three.  
"Ah... Ahahaha! You mean, it was just a kiss!?" grinned Asakura.  
"God, Makie, do you even know what doing the deed is?" sneered Ayaka. "Makie, I can safely say that you have officially failed at b-"  
"So, Makie, where did it happen? I mean, it'd totally be awesome if I could at least get some proof of this," smirked Asakura.  
"I can take you there, if you like!?"  
Ayaka glared at the two, apparently bitter at the fact that she had not been able to finish her line.

It was a pleasant day at Mahora. There was a spray of clouds covering the dreamy blue sky, and the air was filled with the buzz of nature. Meanwhile, Makie was leading Asakura down a empty cobbled path, connecting the dormitories to the middle-school building. "So, I was colouring a picture down here on the grass," said Makie, stopping behind a collection of bushes, "And then I saw Setsuna and Konoka pass by. And that's when they _did it_."  
Asakura stopped behind Makie. "Please, Makie, stop with all these innuendos."

The two continued to stare and the spot, whilst Makie cheerfully recounted the events; Setsuna and Konoka appearing, Konoka landing a kiss on Setsuna, Setsuna running away, Konoka chasing after. It was only when Makie finally stopped, that they could hear a small chant in the distance.  
"_You know I love, love, love you passionately..." _Asakura turned to locate the noise.  
"Quick, someone's coming!" and grabbing Makie, she dragged her into the little space between the bushes. Soon, Nodaka came into view. "_It's Nodoka..."_ whispered Makie.  
"_Way to point out the obvious, Makie."_  
Nodoka suddenly stopped, a little ahead of the bushes. "_Move it, Makie!"_ hissed Asakura, pushing Makie to the side to get a better view.  
Nodoka looked down, held her hands towards her chest, and sighed. "They're not big enough to impress Negi..."  
"_Oh, em, gee!" _Asakura whipped out her camera and snapped a photo. "_Nodoka was totally checking out her chest size to impress Negi! This is way big, Makie!" _Makie, who was sat on the grass brooding about being pushed to the side, looked up at the red haired girl, and blinked. "... NO WAY!", she screamed.

- - Lala, page break - -

_Coming up next:_  
"It's a disaster! How did my measurements get brought into this!? - By Nodoka"


End file.
